


Jodelicious

by liljesmoothie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Noen jodlere kan være stygge i språket ellers er denne ganske så snill
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/pseuds/liljesmoothie
Summary: Kan det komme noe godt ut av Jodel?





	Jodelicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/gifts).



Der! Jeg kjenner igjen skrivestilen. Eller kanskje det er en innbilning, det er jo ikke mange setninger man får skrevet på Jodel. Men hjertet banker litt ekstra hardt likevel. Very close. Det står "Skulle ønske jeg visste hvem du var. Har malt et tydelig bilde av deg i tankene mine."

Det må være han. Tenk hvis det er han! Og tenk hvis det er meg han har malt et tydelig bilde av i tankene. Herregud så mye jeg har tenkt på han. Bare etter å ha chatta på jodel. I en tråd som ble kjempelang. Og morsom. Og interessant. Og flørtete. Han var OJ og jeg var @6, men de siste timene var det bare han og jeg i tråden. Prata om alt mulig. Men idet han spurte om jeg ville møte han på en kaffe en dag og hjertet mitt hoppet opp i halsen, hadde jodelen fått 5 downvotes og alt var borte.

Han hadde lagt ut en ny. Etterlyst meg, @6. Men svarene mine hadde blitt druknet i trollsvar. Jeg hadde etterlyst han i en egen jodel, men trollene hadde kastet seg over den også. Jævla nattjodel. 

Men dette. Det må jo være han. Hvordan skal jeg svare på det? Før jeg har fått tenkt ferdig, har jodelen fått masse andre svar. Alt fra "Her er jeg. Snap?" til "Vet jeg er deilig, men slutt å mal meg med tankene dine."

Jeg skriver "Hvis jeg er så heldig at det er @6 du ser etter, så er jeg her." Faen, jeg ble @6 i denne tråden også. Da blir det jo bare enda en "morsom" kommentar. Jeg forter meg å skrive "Jeg var @6 i går også og snakket med en OJ som jeg gjerne skulle snakket med igjen."

OJ: "Hvilken farge er det på gardinene?" 

Hæ? Gardinene? Jeg må tenke. Åh, ja! Det bobler lykke gjennom årene. I et parallelt univers... "De er gule."

OJ: "så det var deg jeg pratet med i går kveld og helt til langt utpå natta kl..."

@6 "Til klokka halv fire i natt, da tråden ble borte."

@2 "Den ble borte fordi han pulte meg."

@4 "Og meg"

@1 "Gayparade ass" 

@OJ "@6 husker du hva det sto i jodlen min?" 

@1 "det sto at du suger pikk for 50 spenn" 

@5 "Du skrev att du måte bærsje." 

@6 "Begynner å tvile på at mannen i mitt liv eksisterer. G 27."

@OJ "@6 <3 Og du skrev "du er ikke alene"?

@6 "That's me:)" 

@OJ "Nå har denne jodelen 4 downvotes, så...vil du ta en kaffe i Urraparken kl 15? Jeg tar med kaffe..?" 

Jeg prøver å svare, men jodelen er borte. Hjertet synker ned i magen. Skriver en desperat Jodel. "Ses i parken kl 15!"

@1 "Gay"

@2 "Gleder meg! Hilsen @oj"

@3 "homoknulling i urrapakven klokka 15"

 

Fy faen for et bol av anonyme ormer! Men nå har jeg liksom en date klokka tre. Hvis ikke alt er kødd. Men det er noe med han der som jeg ikke klarer å la ligge. Jeg kan jo bare tilfeldigvis gå en tur gjennom Urraparken klokka tre. Hvis jeg ser et troll sitte der med to kaffe, kan jeg jo bare gå videre. Jeg ser på klokka. Shit, den er to allerede! 

Før jeg vet ordet av det, står jeg i klesskapet og river ut klær. Ikke den, ikke den, og hvertfall ikke den! Er det mulig å ha et skap fullt av klær, men ingenting man har lyst til å ha på seg?! 

Jeg finner en ok t-skjorte og en olabukse jeg vet sitter greit. Sokker og boxer. Får alt med meg inn på badet, legger det oppå vaskemaskinen og hopper i dusjen. 

Hva er det jeg driver med nå egentlig? Skal møte noen jeg har snakket med på en anonym app hvor man kan si hva som helst? Det er all time low. Det er jo helt idiotisk. Vannet skyller over meg som en oppvåkning. Jeg kan jo ikke gjøre dette her. Det er jo som å be om å bli stalka av et jodeltroll. 

 

Jeg går ut av dusjen og møter meg selv i speilet. Jeg rister på hodet og ler. Han begynte å tvile på at mannen i sitt liv eksisterte, og jeg bare "hei, det er meg!". Det burde kanskje heller ha ringt noen bjeller om at vedkommende ikke var så attraktiv og kul. Men samtidig...det var noe i de samtalene i natt som var så tiltrekkende. Jeg klarer ikke helt å sette fingeren på det, men det sugde til i magen og har egentlig ikke sluppet taket. 

Jeg kler på meg. Fikser håret sånn noenlunde. Ser på klokka. 40 minutter. Jeg sjekker jodel igjen. Ingenting som kan minne om han.

Jeg går rastløst rundt i leiligheten. Veier for og imot, selv om jeg vet at jeg kommer til å være for nysgjerrig til å la være å gå ned i parken for å se hvem dette er. Jeg ser på klokka igjen. 35 minutter. Faen så sakte tiden skulle gå nå da!

Jeg orker ikke å være inne lenger. Jeg går ut. Traver oppover gata. Innser at det fortsatt er 25 minutter til dette møtet liksom skal skje. Jeg et plutselig så tørst. Munnen føles knusktørr og halsen snører seg. Jeg går inn på cafeen Små Sitroner Gule for å kjøpe noe å drikke. 

Jeg går fram til kassa mens jeg prøver å finne kortet mitt i den altfor fulle lommen i telefondekselet mitt. Innser plutselig at det kanskje var han fyren som står ved siden av meg sin tur. 

Når jeg ser opp, oppdager jeg at han er dritkjekk. Jeg rødmer og går et skritt til siden. Han nekter og insisterer på at jeg skal gå først. Jeg mumler et takk og bestiller en fanta. 

Når jeg kommer ut, drikker jeg halve fantaen på styrten. Ser på klokka. 15 minutter. 

Fyren som sto bak meg kommer ut. Han stopper opp og finner fram en røyk, mens han balanserer to kaffekopper i et pappbrett. Han klapper seg på alle lommer og banner lavt. "Unnskyld? Du har ikke tilfeldigvis fyr?" 

Jeg klapper meg på lommene selv om jeg vet jeg ikke har noen lighter. "Gi meg ti sekunder" sier jeg, røsker opp døra og går målbevisst til disken og spør etter fyrstikker. Jeg får en eske og tripper ut igjen. Håper at han ikke har gått, eller har funnet fyr i en eller annen lomme. 

Han står der, akkurat som for ti sekunder siden. Dritkjekk, høy og slank. Når jeg gir han fyr, ser har på meg og smiler med de blåeste øynene jeg har sett. Og fy faen for et nydelig smil! Knærne mine smelter og jeg smiler det mest fårete smilet jeg kan få til. 

Han ser på klokka si. Ser på meg. Jeg tenker bare at hvem enn den heldige dama som skal få kaffe av han er, så håper jeg at hun skjønner hvor heldig hun er. 

"Tusen takk for fyr, og ha en fin dag" sier den vakre skapningen og går ut av livet mitt. Men han går oppover veien dit jeg skal, så jeg går etter han. Kjenner lukten av sjampoen og parfymen hans. Føler meg som en jævla stalker. Men han er det vakreste jeg kan huske å ha sett. Og det blikket. Jeg kunne ha badet i det til uendelig tid. Herregud, hva er det som skjer med meg, jeg er jo helt på bærtur om dagen! 

Jeg stopper opp litt. Ser den fine fyren forsvinne rundt hjørnet oppi gata. Jeg må ta meg sammen! Jeg kjenner ikke igjen meg selv. Først jodelgreiene og nå dette. Er jeg i ferd med å miste grepet helt her? 

Jeg ser på klokka. 5 minutter. Ok, da venter jeg her. Så går jeg rolig og tilfeldig forbi. Bare for å se hvem det er. 

5 minutter føles som en evighet. Herregud så uutholdelig lenge det føles. Jeg tar noen skikkelig dype pust. Blir stående litt til og lurer på om jeg bare skal gå andre veien. 

Nei, nå går jeg. Jeg går målrettet opp gata, tar inn på gangveien som går igjennom parken. Forventer å se en eller annen slask sitte der, så jeg kan gå rett forbi. 

Jeg tror jeg svimer av, eller bare kollapser av sjokk. Jeg ser bare ryggen hans. Og håret. Han sittet på en av benkene som peker ut mot gata. Hva faen skal jeg gjøre nå? Er det han som liksom skal møte meg, eller venter han på dama si? 

Jeg bare står her. Inntil et tre som støtter meg opp. Jeg stirrer på hodet som titter til høyre og venstre. Ryggtavlen som blir mer og mer lut. 

Jeg ser på klokka. Fem over. Herregud, det er den vakreste jeg noensinne har sett som er OJ! Hvordan er det mulig? På jodel liksom!? Og hvordan i all verden skal jeg tilnærme meg noe sånt?

 

Jeg må jo bare gjøre det. Jeg må gå bort. Og så gjør jeg det.

Han ser opp på meg og smiler et stort smil. Jeg setter meg opp på ryggen av benken sånn som han sitter. "OJ?" spør jeg med en lav latter.

"Kødder du? Er du @6?"

"Opp til flere ganger" ler jeg, men inni meg er jeg helt frynsete av nerver. Er han skuffet? 

"Så kult at du kom! Wow, du er...trodde ikke du skulle være så.."

Jeg skjelver nesten av usikkerhet. "Så hva da?"

"Så fin" sier han og dulter borti meg med skulderen. 

Noe løser seg opp inni meg og jeg begynner å le. "Sjæl ass" fniser jeg. 

 

Det er enda lettere å prate med Even i virkeligheten enn på Jodel. Vi kan liksom prate om alt med en lett tone. Vi setter oss nærmere hverandre når praten blir flørtete, og det tar ikke så lang tid før vi sitter veldig nære. Det er bare vi to som er der, selv om det sikkert går drøssevis av folk forbi. 

Jeg begynner å tro at kanskje mannen i mitt liv eksisterer likevel.


End file.
